Life Sucks
by CarrotTopsHateRed
Summary: Kim just moved to Seaford, right from the beginning she knows she's not fitting in. But when Jack, the schools heartthrob, starts taking an interest in her, Donna (Jacks personal obsessor) is out for blood. With the entire school at her throat, what will Kim do? Then, of course, there's always the death threats that seem to be tailing her everywhere she goes... Kick/Jace!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN UPDATE ON MY LIFE**

**_Kim_**

You probably need to know some things about me before I start this tale.

Which is exactly why I'm going to avoid the subject completely, it's bad enough my moms making me write this. Always has wanted me to follow in her footsteps, and when she wants something she always gets it.

I'm not giving her the satisfaction.

You may call people like me stubborn, or maybe a nuisance, but its hardly fair to call me that, just because I don't want to be an author when I grow up doesn't mean I'm any of those things. Well… maybe just a tad bit stubborn…

But I don't see how that matters in the least right now. The move was hard on me. I had to leave all those familiar friends and places behind just to come _here, _Seaford California. Rings a bell to you? I didn't think so.

The worst part was leaving my boyfriend. Brody had always been so sweet to me. We were like two pieces in puzzle, we just fit.

But none of that means anything now. When mom and Dad told me we were moving I was forced to break his heart, not to mention mine.

I unpack my bags deliberately at a snails pace. Feeling the familiar objects as random memories pop into my head.

_"Kara, that's a personal question you're asking!"_

_ "It's called truth or dare for a reason Kim. So tell me, who was your first kiss?"_

_ "Fine…. it hasn't happened yet." I whisper. Turning a dark shade of red._

_ "What? But I thought you were with Brody Kim?"_

_ "I am but… we haven't exactly gotten around to the big kiss yet…"_

_ I'm so embarrassed, I'm 14 and I haven't even pecked a boy on the lips._

I never got that first kiss, all because I couldn't muster the courage to make the first move.

I put a pair of pants into my dresser. Then crumple into a heap, before I know it I'm bawling my eyes out.

But I can't cry! I'm Kim Crawford! I wipe my eyes and change into my pj's. Crawling into my bed.

I know it's early to be falling asleep (It's seven PM for heavens sake) but tomorrow is my first day at school.

Jeepers! I can't wait!

Not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**NEW GIRL**

_**Kim**_

When I wake up in the morning, I quickly take a shower, dry my hair, throw on some jeans, and slide into my T-shirt. I bound down the stairs and find that my mom's making pancakes. I smile, smelling the burned breakfast.

My mom's a terrible cook.

So I grab an apple and sling my purple backpack over my shoulder, heading towards the door. But not without mom asking, "You sure you don't want some breakfast Kim?"

"Nah, I'm gonna to be late to school if I don't get out of here now, but thanks for the offer!" I shout back jumping out the door.

I feel bad about lying to my mom at first, but then I think of eating that piece of charcoal. Deciding that if I even licked it I would be having stomach problems for the rest of the day.

And you know what they say about first impressions…

As I get closer and closer to the high school, the more my nervousness seems to show. My hands are slightly trembling and I readjust my shirt every few seconds, tugging on this corner or that.

When I finally arrive I'm relieved to find that the building structure is the same as my old school, the only difference being that this ones colors were blue and gold. I walk into the office and retrieve my schedule, the old woman handing it to me, wishing me good luck. I grin and give her a hug. I know I just met her, but she's the only person who's given me any kind of support so far.

"Thanks," I say and venture off to find my locker. Testing out the combination, then shoving my stuff inside. People are starting to enter the hallways and I want to acquaint myself with my first teacher. I was (and always will be) a straight A student. I want to get into a good college when I grow up and I don't see any free scholarships lying around.

The first part of the day was a breeze and soon it was time for lunch. Looking at the display of food shown when I first walked into the Cafeteria, (all quite slimy, even the porridge) I decided I wouldn't be eating today. It looked like something you would find in a pigs pen.

Walking to the back of the room, I feel a finger poke me in the back.

"Would you like to sit with me?" I turned around to find a familiar looking face. Her brown hair was in a ballerina bun and I was mildly confused as to why she was talking to me. I had already figured out whom the popular crowd was made up of. And this girl was a part of it.

"Ummm, sure," I said cautiously.

The girl smiled and dragged me over to a lunch table occupied by three guys. I was somewhat stunned as to why she would want to sit with the odd bunch, but I didn't ask.

"Hey Jerry," the girl said flirtatiously.

"Oh, hey Grace," The Latino replied. "Who's your new friend?"

I could tell the boy was checking me out, and I had to refrain myself from punching him in the face.

Grace started glaring at her broccoli.

I understood suddenly.

Dragging Grace away from the table, I asked; "you like Jerry, don't you."

She nodded slowly.

"And I guess that means you were only using me to get him to notice you." I said glumly, walking back where I was originally going to sit.

"No, wait!" Grace said pulling my arm, "I'll admit that that's why I asked you to sit with me. But I could of gotten anyone to do that!" She said causing me to break stride. She took this as permission to go on. "You seem like someone worth getting to know."

I smile; we're about to go back to Jerry's table when I notice someone staring at me, a really cute someone at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**HOT**

**_Kim_**

His brown locks of hair are almost shoulder length, chocolaty eyes staring into mine. I don't know why I'm startled, hot guys always notice me; it's nothing new.

I break away from the laser beams he calls eyes, and with my head down, scurry to my seat.

The Cafeteria didn't quiet like it would in the movies, but it sure felt like it did.

"Who was that kid," I ask Grace, who's been playing with her applesauce.

"Oh, you mean Jack?" A confused expression comes over my face. "The extremely cute, pea-brained, imbecile that's making-out with Donna?"

"Who's Donna?"

Grace sighs, "Turn around."

I do as I'm told; only to find an inappropriately dressed teen ferociously kissing the guy that was (ever so rudely) staring at me before. My heart pummels to the ground. No wait, I just looked at the guy, there's no way I'm going to fall for him _that _fast, I try to convince myself.

Then I think of Brody.

_He's eating lunch with all the other jocks at our school. And I can't help but think of the lovely way his mouth curls into a smile. _

_ Kara notices the looks I'm giving him and nudges me with her foot, "Kimmy has a crush! Kimmy has a crush!"_

_ I clamp a hand over her mouth. And I'm shocked, because for once… she's right._

We were twelve back then, and it's hard to believe that I haven't matured much at all (maybe in appearance a little bit). I'm sixteen now and I would say those exact words if I found out Kara liked someone.

A broken, guilty feeling washes over me. Like I'm betraying Brody for being attracted to Jack.

I shake my head; _I broke up with him. I need to move on._

At the end of the day, Grace and I decide to hangout. We don't have much homework and the little that we do is due on Wednesday.

We're walking to her house when I remember that I need to call my mom.

I reach into my front pocket, (where I usually store it) and find that it's empty.

Panicking, I stop in my tracks and look, more like shovel, through my backpack. I can't find it.

Then I remember.

I let Mrs. Embark, my social studies teacher; burrow it when she couldn't find the proper date for Abraham Lincoln's birthday. I must have left for my next class after that, completely forgetting about my cell.

"Grace, do you think I can burrow your cell phone?"

She nods her head. A worried look plastered to her face, "sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just forgot mine."

Right after I call my mom, Grace and I turn a corner and I trip on a rock. Expecting to crash into the concrete, I'm completely caught off guard when I don't fall. But instead find two, tanned arms looped around my waist, lifting me on my feet.

"Thanks…" I mumble to the person.

"Your welcome," I look up to find the same chocolaty eyes that were staring at me before.

Crap.

**Hey peeps! What do you think of the story so far? Like? Don't Like? I'm interested in it all... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**JACK**

**_Kim_**

"What the bloody noodles!" I screamed backing away. I didn't mean to freak out... its just it surprised me, OK.

Jack smirked, "Nervous Kimmy."

"No, its just… wait, I never told you my name."

"We haven't even properly met Kimster…"

I was fuming now. I mean, _first _Kimmy, _now_ Kimster? Was he fudging serious?

"You better take that back!" I yelled angrily.

"Or what, Kimely? You gonna punch me?"

I rolled up my sleeves…

"I bet you wouldn't punch this cute old teddy bear," he said, cupping his cheeks, "he's the most adorable thing in the world…."

I punched him in the face.

At first he looked shocked, and then he just smiled. Even though his face was starting to turn red. "You shouldn't have done that Kimmy." He said wagging his pointer finger.

I smiled smugly, "Why not?"

"Because, now you're going to have to face the wrath of this," he said pointing to his muscles, so cocky.

Then he started chasing me, at first I kept ahead of him, but right when my breath started to quicken, he caught me. Bringing us both into a patch of grass. He quickly straightened himself on top of The All Mighty Kim and began the torture.

The Tickle Torture.

Remember when I told you guys that I hadn't matured much since sixth grade. Well, I don't think Jack's matured since second.

**_Grace _**

It was amusing to me how much our schools popular jock and newest anti-social freak were getting along. Kim and I had been talking for like, the whole day and I hadn't once seen this side of her, but somehow, that prick managed to bring it out.

I didn't want Kim to get to know Jack. If he could do that much (I'm not being specific for my sake) with Donna Tobin, Ms. Slut, Ms. Disgusting, Ms. Makeup Face, then he would expect more from Kim. Excuse me for being protective, but so far, I think she's the only good friend I've ever had, and I just met her.

You're probably wondering why I said that, and I'll answer you're question simply. Every friend I've ever had has either wanted to take my place on the cheerleading squad, or replace me at the popular table. But I didn't get that vibe from Kim, she was to…. good for that.

"Hey Kim, we should probably get going now!" I shout for across the street, "my mom's going to start getting nervous if we don't get there soon!"

"Ok," she said shoving Jack off of her and meeting up with me. "Lets get out of here."

**I hoped you guys liked that chapter, I've been writing a lot for the past few days and _yawn, _believe me, it's all worth it, but I'm starting to go nocturnal...  
**

**Thanks,**

**CarrotTop (for short)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**THE BREAKUP**

**_Jack_**

Donna pressed herself to me. Viciously kissing me like there was no tomorrow, and in a way, there kind of wasn't.

I had reached the conclusion that I needed to dump her. DeDe and I, as she liked me to call her, were just too different. Sure the make out sessions were nice, but it didn't seem like we could _ever _carry out a conversation without her fantasizing over my lips. I mean, I didn't want to have a Barbie doll as a girlfriend, nor did I want to feel like I was taking advantage of her, even if _she _was the one taking advantage of me.

After another rugged kiss. I tried my best to compose the words I was about to say. She leaned in but I held her shoulders, restraining her. "Donna, we need to…talk."

"About…"she said, still trying to reach my lips.

"About, us…"

This caught her attention. Turning her light blue eyes to mine, I saw something in them that I had never seen before, compassion. I gulped.

"What is it Jackie-Boo?"

"I don't think we're, working out."

"Are you playing games with me?" She asked smiling lightly, caressing his face with both of her hands.

"No, Donna, I'm not…" I tried to keep the crack out of my voice, but it didn't work.

"What are you saying Jack," her face was pleading, asking me to not say the words that she'd been dreading from the moment I said the first breakup line.

"I'm saying that I think we should separate Donna. We just don't have anything in common. But I know someday you're going to make someone really happy."

A few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Jack…"

"Donna, I can't." My shoulders slumped, I was the man here, I had to be strong.

She nodded, "you should leave."

And I did. Running from her house, _running from_ _her broken heart._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**THE MALL**

**_Kim_**

After our little conversation with Jack, Grace and I walked to her house (without any unexpected visitors) and immediately went to her room. At first we talked about movies and songs until the subject dwindled completely off course to the one animal that drives teenage girls crazy, boys.

"So, tell me, what do you think of Jack?" Grace asked, making me turn a dark shade of red.

"If you're getting the idea that I like him, well, sorry to disappoint, but I don't."

Grace smiled, "good!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "what do you mean _good_? Wait, you don't like him as _well_ as Jerry… do you?"

A horrified expression came to her face, "Ewwwwwwwwwwww! How could you even think that I could like that…that thing!"

I burst into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You should have seen your face… you looked **SO** constipated…I wish I took a picture!"

She playfully pushed me.

"What do you have against that guy anyways Grace?" What can I say, I was curious and all of those snide remarks towards him were getting to me.

She looked at the ground, "I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Grace, you know you can tell me, right?"

She nodded, "it's just, he did something really bad a while back, something I can't forgive him for." We were silent for a few seconds. "Hey, do you want to go shopping?" Her face lit up at the idea.

"Why would I want to go shopping?" I asked, ignoring the sudden change of subject. When she wanted to tell me, she would tell me.

She looked appalled, "girl, who _wouldn't_ want to go shopping?"

I raised my hand.

She face palmed, "Dude, you definitely need new clothes."

I looked at the stuff I had on, "what's wrong with these?"

"Everything."

"Hey!"

"It's true. Look at your pants, they're covered in paint."

"So what if I like to paint, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You wore them to **school**."

"Oh…" I hadn't thought about that sort of stuff for a while. I was more of a grab and put on girl. Maybe I should go with her…

"Come on," she said, dragging me into her car and busily starting the ignition. I guess I didn't get a choice in the matter.

* * *

"Grace, can we leave already," I moaned.

"No."

We had literally been at the mall for hours, trying on new outfits or buying somewhat casual accessories. I was carrying all of our purchases in the little corner of the store that I had condemned myself to.

"Please!"

"Just give me a second…"

I grumbled out an ok.

That's when it caught my eye, a simple red color in the corner of my vision.

Bending down to the ground below me for a better look, I found it to be a letter, a letter addressed to Kim Crawford.

Me.

As in Mau.

I picked it up, "Grace," my voice squeaked.

"I know, I know. I just need to get a tube of mascara and then I'm done." She said, winding around a few stacks of eye shadow to come check on me.

She stopped in her tracks, looking at my terrified face.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

I silently handed her the envelope.

Looking at it, her eyes went wide.

"It could be your secret admirer." Grace suggested.

I shook my head, "couldn't be. I just started school _today_; no one forms a crush that quickly. Plus, I haven't been especially social."

"You could say that again."

I was offended, "…just because I don't see the point in talking to people that don't give a fit about me!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Is there a problem ladies?" The clerk that had been working at the desk asked.

Before Grace could respond I answered, "Nope, we were just going to check out at the cash register when my friend said she needed mascara," I said, "but the thing is, we don't know where to look."

"Oh well than, if it's just mascara your looking for, then I would check isle seven."

I smiled, "thanks!"

I waited for her to leave before I continued our 'chat.'

"Open it," I hissed.

Grace slowly ripped the paper and pulled out the note, which was scripted on a fine piece of lined paper. Thrusting it into my hands before her eyes could decipher any of its continents.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," we both managed a weak laugh.

My eyes then wandered to the letter.

_Dear Kimberly, _

_ The scars you left will never heal_

_ I promise I'll always scratch and peel _

_ The scabs that I will soon create_

_ My heart that which you've filled with hate_

_ You've made me crack beyond inside_

_ I promise there'll be homicide _

_Terrible things are coming Kim; you better watch your back. _

_ Before I skin it._

* * *

**Do you like it? I know there wasn't very much KICK action in this chapter or the last, but I promise the next one will have more.**

**Thanks,**

**CARROT'S!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Karate **

**_Kim_**

Once upon a morning, a young woman got out of bed. Her eyes heavy with drowsiness as she stumbled down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Now imagine this 'woman' as a sleep deprived girl who looks like she hasn't brushed her hair in days and possess this _look_ in her eyes that completely horrifies you.

That would be me.

I am ashamed to say that the letter had completely brought down my sanity.

In other words, I was going insane. So insane that I asked mom if she could make me some eggs.

And that's just flat out crazy.

After I ate the yolky food, my mom knew something was up, but luckily she didn't ask. Knowing by the stubborn look on my face that I wouldn't spill my troubles on her already mountain-sized pile of problems.

I couldn't do that to her. It just wasn't what she needed right now.

* * *

Right as I stepped outside of my house for the ever-so-fun walk to school, Grace's car pulled up and saved me from the leg-tiring journey. Her hair was pulled into a glossy ponytail, her clothes choice as flawless as usual.

"Thanks for the ride," I said as I hopped into her car and buckled my seat belt.

"Don't mention-WHAT THE RETARDED JELLY BEANS!" She screamed as she took her first glance at me.

"I look that bad?"

"And worse…" she muttered.

She pulled out her keys, immediately went to my door, and pulled me out of my seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Your place."

"What about school?"

"I figured we have about twenty minutes to fix you up before we have to go."

"What do you mean, fix me up?"

"You look like a psycho."

"Well thanks Captain Obvious."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Grace has transformed me form grotesque goblin, to teen model.

And it didn't even take that long.

She just gave me a new outfit, curled my hair, scolded me to wash my face, and BOOM! I looked hot.

She smiled at me, "ready to nock them dead?"

"No."

"Don't be so shy about it, hiding perfection has always been stupid if you ask me." She said, gesturing to herself.

We laughed.

For a few seconds, I forgot about the letter.

* * *

It was finally lunch, the day a usual boring mess. I might have good grades, but who says I need to like the steps to getting them.

Grace and I were sitting at Jerry's table. But this time, I wasn't holding my comments or jokes back. Sarcasm helped me feel more at home, and not at some weird, new school, getting letters from unknown enemies.

"Eddie," Grace said calmly, "Eating is not the solution."

"It is for starvation," I whispered in Milton's ear. He started cracking up.

"What's up guys?"

"Hey Jack-In-The-Crack!"

"Very funny Kim Possible," Jack growled.

I liked it when he said my name.

"Really, that's the best you can do?"

"It's only temporary," he said as he slid his tray between Milton's and mine.

He took a seat.

"Did you breakup with her?" Jerry asked out of nowhere.

A painful expression crossed Jack's face, "last night."

Milton patted his back sympathetically, "you did the right thing."

"I know…"

"What about we go to the dojo after school. That always seems to make you feel better." Eddie suggested.

Did he just say dojo, as in, Karate dojo?

I stood up abruptly "Grace, do you think you can come with me for a sec?"

She stood up and followed me to the lonesome table in the back of the room.

Grace looked at me expectantly.

"We should take Karate!"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Think about it, constant protection, more time with Jerry, AND we get to learn some defense!"

Grace tensed, "What about Cheerleading?"

I totally forgot.

"You're the captain, right? Ask if you can move the practices to later in the day."

"Nah, I don't see the point. I should just quit."

"No, we're not doing this unless you want to."

"I want to."

"Serious?"

She smiled, "those brats were getting to me anyways."

**_Donna_**

So this was what heartbreak felt like. Kelsey had explained it to me a few times, but I never felt the full crush of it until now.

Every time I so much as looked at Jack, I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

_Then_ there was the new girl.

The way Jack and her could so effortlessly talk to each other aggravated me. What if Jack dumped me for a chance with her?

Nevertheless I wanted revenge.

I just didn't know _who_ to punish.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! It totally made my day when I saw them! (:**

**As for those of you who gave me some criticism, I do appreciate it. How am I supposed to get better at writing without them?**

**Thanks again,**

**ME**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**?**

_**Jack**_

"Jerry, you need to tell her you like her before she loses interest."

"I know man, it's just, she's _so_ hot, what if I screw up?"

"Look, Mika isn't the type of girl to blow a guy off. But that doesn't mean she won't move on if you don't make a move already."

"I wish Grace were here right now," Jerry sighed, "she'd tell me what to do!"

"Jerry, I just _told _you what to do."

"I know, I know, but when she says it, it makes sense…"

It was almost impossible to go a minute without Jerry mentioning Grace. The dude worshiped her like she was some kind of goddess.

That was probably the only thing holding Mika back from dating him. Even if Jerry couldn't see it himself, he was head over heals for her.

We were walking to the dojo, it was a pretty sunny outside today, and I couldn't help but admire the baseball games taking place on the bright green fields, really wanting to teach them a little something about aim.

"So what's up with you and Kim? You seemed really annoyed with her when she called you that."

"I think I hate her." I said bluntly.

"She's pretty hot if I say so myself, very swag yo…"

I looked at Jerry blankly, what did he mean she was hot? Kim wasn't hot AT ALL.

But you see, if I even implied that Kim wasn't hot, I would be lying to myself, pretty much denying nature.

* * *

A few minutes later we arrived, only to find two _really _good-looking girls talking to Rudy. There backs were turned away from us so we couldn't see their faces (not that I was paying them any mind). But I could make out by the look on Jerry's face that he had come to a sudden, yet powerful conclusion.

"Dude," he whispered. "I think they're signing up!"

WHAT?

"How are we going to practice with them here? Look at them! They're to distracting!" I said quietly while my face started to turn red.

One of them turned around suddenly, and I almost choked on my words.

I just called Kim distracting.

Her hair framed her face neatly, skin looking peachy and as soft as a nectarine while her cocoa eyes smiled at me warmly.

"Hey!" She said waving. I tried not to melt under her gaze and pulled out a quick response.

"I see you're just itching to see me again," I said, grinning contently. She frowned a little.

"In your dreams lover boy!"

She took her form from Rudy, gave him a thank you, and walked out of the dojo with me staring right after her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Grace's angry face push me, "What the Gummy bears is wrong with you! Scaring her off like that is way to dangerous to do right now…" She cut herself off. "You know what, forget I said anything, just go to the parking lot, find my car, and drive her around. Don't let her out of your sight, got it?" She said, handing me her keys.

I bob my head up and down, heading out the door.

What did I do wrong?

_**Kim**_

I ran over to Grace's car, what was up with Jack and that perverted remark?

I wasn't really angry like the normal Kim Crawford would be, I just wanted to get out of there before I started blushing.

That would have been disastrous.

I haven't noticed that I'm a meter away from Grace's yellow slug bug until I come back to reality.

Right as I reach the car, I see something even more frightening then a simple blush.

Another note.

It's on the hood of her vehicle. The dark red envelope standing out like a queen in a stack of aces.

I gulp, picking it up and examining it. Sure enough, my name is imprinted in the same neat handwriting as before.

Ripping it open quickly, I pulled out the letter.

_Dear Kimberly,_

_ I await the day you fall down dead_

_ A grim fantasy that I've come to befriend_

_ For only then will I see peace in my heart_

_ Something that you long tore apart_

_ Happiness, a lost dream_

_ Because nothing's what it ever seems_

A deep voice interrupted my thoughts, "Kim?"

I screamed.

* * *

**This was one of those chapters that you LOVE writing, every second was a blast and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did! **

**Thanks,**

**C.T.H.R  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITES! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or Microsoft Word... ):**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**TOUR**

**_Kim_**

I spun around only to find Mr. Annoying himself….

Jack Brewer.

"What the heck Jack!" I said, gasping for breath.

He shrugged, "Grace wants me to take you on a drive around town, I didn't know you would go all horror chick on me." My effort to slap him failed miserably

I stuffed the note in my pocket.

"So…" I started awkwardly, "you want to give me the keys?"

"Nope…"

"Please!" I said in the most whiny baby voice I could muster.

"No way," he said with shocked eyes, "did Kim Crawford just say please?"

I tried reaching and jumping for it, but Jack was simply too tall.

"Cheater." I glared.

"I'm not cheating, you just happen to be short."

"Ugggg, can we go already?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

I got into the passengers seat dolefully, until I remembered what kind of car it was. I chuckled.

He pulled out of the lot without questioning my evil motives and drove us around, occasionally pointing at sights.

"Where did you move from?" He asks at some point.

I was generally surprised that he would ask me something like that, "Nashville, Tennessee."

"I've been there once, I only drove through it, but it was awfully pretty… "

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I said wistfully. I vaguely feel our hands brush.

I'm embarrassed to confess that I actually felt sparks in that small touch.

We drove silently for a minute

"You see that restaurant over there," Jack said, pointing to a shabby place across the dojo.

"Yeah."

"Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I like to hang out there every now and then. I remember the time I…"

He swerved around an old lady.

"Replaced the ketchup with hot sauce, good times. Good times."

I was shaking all over, "Jack."

"Yep?"

"Can I drive?"

"Fine."

* * *

**(About 13 hours later)**

It was late at night when I finally let my mind ask the question that I had been dreading ever since Monday, who was sending the letters?

I took out a word document on my computer.

_Brody_

As much as it hurt to type it, my ex boyfriend was the only real candidate that made sense. If I had a broken heart, I would have done the same thing, you know, minus the death threats.

_Don't jump to conclusions yet Kim, just wait a little longer._

I sighed, that little voice in my head was right; Brody wasn't what one would call emotional. He never has been, and what gave him any reason to start now?

Think Kim THINK!

_There was that one dude, what was his name… Ricky?_

Nah, he wasn't that type of guy…

_Bailey?_

I stole her 'man' when Brody and I started dating, but… the way the note was going, it was probably from a male…

I started pulling on my hair. "Who the Purple Potatoes would hate me!"

I sighed, I needed to calm down or I wasn't going to get anything done.

"Let's see…"

_Brody_

_ Ricky_

_ Bailey_

_Come on brain! More people got to hate me than that!_

Right when I was going to throw my stupid computer out the window (I know, not the smartest thing to do) my phone started to buzz.

I gently set my laptop down and began to dig in my back pocket for my cell phone (I got it back from Mrs. Embark after school. You think that I'd forget, did you?), finally pulling it out, I saw it was from Kara.

"What's up Crawford-comma-Kim, I haven't herd from you in ages!" I rolled my eyes. That's what she thought my name was when we first started school together in kindergarten. Not the brightest crayon in the box, but all the same, my best friend.

"Not so well," I said, making a quick decision not to tell her. She didn't need to get involved.

"What do you mean not so well?"

"Shut up doofus," I said playfully, "its just really different here, that's all."

"I think I get it. Like the time we went to Frozones instead of Icebergs?"

"Yeah, just twelve times more weird."

30 seconds of uncomfortable silence later…

"My parents said that I could go to Seaford for winter break!"

"Really?" I couldn't hide my excitement.

"Yep, but I would have to stay at your place."

"My mom will totally say yes!"

"What are you waiting for? Go ask her!"

"Dude, it's three in the morning, I can't ask her _now."_

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up or anything?"

"Not really, I've been up all night."

"Why would you be up all night?"

"Reading…"

"I got to go, but, call me when you get your answer, and, if you just want to call."

"I will!" I turned off my phone.

Enough psychopaths for one night, time for some sleep…

* * *

**And CUT!**

**I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter!**

**P.S. R&R (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin It **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BULLY**

**Wednesday, Lunch**

* * *

**_Donna_**

I was trying not to look at Jack any more than I could help.

Which was a lot.

I hadn't told my friends about our separation yet. I admit, I LOVE attention. But if anyone found out that we weren't together anymore, there would be questions. Questions about why we broke up, who did the dividing. Stuff like that.

What would they think of me if I said Jack, the hottest hub in school, told me that we were through?

I would lose my status.

The status I worked SO hard to build.

It's like with children, you work with them until they're all grown up. This was MY baby.

So in the meantime, I tried my best to get over him. Slowly letting memories fly away while I sat in the lunchroom, casually talking to my friends as if I hadn't cried every night since Monday.

Let me tell you, it was a lot harder then I thought.

"Hey Don, you ok?" Hailey asked.

Before I had to answer, the ringing of my phone saved me from spewing an obvious lie.

I looked at the number, and even though I didn't recognize it, said, "sorry girls, I got to take this!" I walked away from the table and answered.

"Hello?"

"I know why Jack Brewer dumped you."

"What!" I screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at me. "-Are you guys looking at?" I finished. They quickly turned their heads.

I walked into an abandoned hallway.

"Now, as you were saying…" I said in a hushed voice.

"You know that new girl, the one with blond hair, Kim?"

"Uhm…"

"He was cheating on you with her."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"No, he couldn't have. Jack's to honest to do something like that."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, maybe he isn't the guy everyone thinks he is."

I ran to the girls' bathroom and began to sob. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening…

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

The mystery guy hung up.

**_Kim_**

I was walking through the halls for my next class, just like everyone else was doing, until she came.

The she-wolf.

Donna's mascara was running down her face wildly, a crazy, yet sad, look in her eye.

At first, I thought her target was some poor kid that took orchestra.

I was prepared to defend him, but apparently, that wasn't the case.

She stomped up to me, Kimberly Crawford, and slapped me right across the face.

"What the Hello Kitty is wrong with you?" I yelled while clutching my cheek.

"You slut, what's wrong with me? I think the more obvious question is what's wrong with you? Why the heck did you attack my boyfriend?"

I gawked at her, "you think that _I_ was screwing around with your ex?"

She snarled, "Thought you wouldn't get caught did you! I bet you've done this a million times before! Just tripping all over yourself for attention!" A crowd started forming around us, how frustrating.

"That's it!" I lunged.

And then he caught me…again.

"Donna, Kim and I have never been more than friends," he growled.

"If that…" I mumbled.

"I'm surprised. I thought you trusted me more than that?" Jack continued as if I hadn't said anything.

"That was when we were dating," she sniffled, "do you have any idea how much pain your putting me through?"

"Donna, that _pain _I'm putting you through has been inflicted on all the other guys you've dated! You shouldn't toss your boyfriends around, I was afraid it was going to happen to me!" Does he have feelings for her, if he does, well, I'm going to…wait, why would I do anything at all?

She looked at Jack wide-eyed, "You did?"

"Yes Donna, I did. Why do you think I broke up with you? Because I can tell you right now, there was a lot more to it than meets the eye."

"Look, I know I'm ruining the moment here," I said, waving my arms around, "but I need to punch some ones face. If you would let me down please?" I asked Jack sweetly. He just tightened his grip, not that I was complaining...

"Kim, we're going to leave about now."

"What about class?" I asked desperately.

"It's just for a few minutes, it's not like you'll miss anything important."

"But Jack…" I moaned.

"Just a few minutes Kimmy."

"Don't call me Kimmy, and... all right."

Jack smiles, guiding me into the Janitors closet.

Right when we entered, the smile vanishes, "I'm sorry you got in the middle of this."

I shrugged, "It's okay, you didn't force her to do anything."

"So, we're cool?"

"I think so."

He left first, leaving me all alone thinking; so he made me miss a portion of Maths for that?

* * *

I go to the rest of my classes and try to ignore the constant texts from Donna. I know that she's just angry, but it's really getting on my nerves.

_Kim, you should take a look in the mirror, that face of yours is as ugly as a trolls._

_What the heck is wrong with you?_

_Are you that desperate?_

_Idiot_

_Jack feels sorry for you; he actually hates enduring your company_

_Lazy Witch _

What was up with this girl, I mean, who texts in full sentences?

_BTW, that outfit is SOOOOO out of season_

I ignored all of them, turning off my phone. She could talk to my hand for all I cared.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, I couldn't go to the dojo because I still needed to get my mom's signature. So Grace drove me home, and surprisingly, my dad was there.

I ran up and hugged him. "Remind me why you took the night shifts again?"

"You know why Kimberly," he said as he brushed my hair back with his fingers.

"The museum pays more for them, I realize that…"

"Yep, now go do your homework missy, don't want you falling behind because of me!"

I smiled, "Yes sir dad sir!" I saluted him and set off to my lair. Skipping steps three at a time. When I finally reached the entrance to my room, I threw open the door.

I stood there, paralyzed by what I saw.

* * *

**So that was chapter 10, I know I was a little cliffy, but hopefully you guys don't hate me. I'm trying to take your advice and make my chapters longer, so I'll probably update around once every two days or maybe every other if I get it done early. I also loved the idea of a Donna fight... that would totally be dramatic. **

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**C.T.H.R **


	11. Chapter 11

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I might start another story for Kickin It_. _It's basically about Kim, the major league dork finding Jack (the schools popular bad boy), at a comic convention. I know it's not much of a summary, but based on that information, do you guys think you'd be interested? **

**Anyways, THANK YOU for the reviews! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, or Microsoft Word... again.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 1/2**

**DINNER**

**_Kim_**

The message was spray-painted on my bed. Dark red print resembling blood.

SLUT

I was trembling like a leaf. "Dad," I called from my room, "has anyone come over lately?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but it was almost impossible.

Slut, the word seemed to be resounding through my scull.

"Not that I know of!" He yelled back, an edge of worry clipping his tone.

My unknown enemy had broken into the house.

Was that even possible? My father was a security guard for a reason. He could sense someone coming a mile away.

So how did this person get in?

Well, I wasn't going to worry about it now. This was the only place that I felt safe in. At least, it was. I needed to get out. I needed a game plan.

How do you think when you're about ready to explode into tears?

Here's your answer, you don't, follow your instincts, and maybe it'll get you somewhere.

I grabbed the comforter off my bed and stuffed it in my closet.

Okay, that was taken care of, for now, but what about the letters, if anybody found them, they would know. Didn't I need them though? In the future it might come in handy…

I took the notes out of their hiding place and snatched my computer. Opening the document I had labeled as INFO.

_Brody_

_ Ricky _

_ Bailey_

Under it, I wrote out the letters.

I saved the document and quickly exited out. Now, the issue of disposing the notes…

I burned them with a lighter.

Yeah, I should probably go into details, but honestly it would just complicate things.

Now for the game plan, that, I needed Grace's help for, and knowing my dad, he wouldn't let me go to her house until I got my homework done.

So I did my homework.

Ironic how this was the only thing standing in my way, isn't it?

* * *

**Grace's House**

"What do you think I should do?" I asked hopefully.

"I say you give all this to the police!" I could tell Grace was terrified. But I really needed her help right now.

"No! I must have done something really wrong to deserve this, you can't make peace with someone you put in Jail!"

She sighed, "look, I know what your saying, but this person, these letters, are expressing 'my greatest wish is for you to die,' all over them."

"Please Grace," I begged, "will you help me?"

"If I _was _a good friend, I'd call the police right now."

I paled.

"But a good friend also stays by your side, no matter what," she said. I hugged her tight. And she smiled, a wobbly, uneasy, smile.

"First, what do we need to do?"

"I was hoping maybe you would know where to start," I said.

"Humph, well, maybe after dinner…"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner. I was assuming you were staying."

"Um, okay…"

She dragged me down stairs to where her mom had set the table. Seven people were already sitting down, three being Grace's mom, dad and little sister.

"Who are they, the other ones?" I whispered.

"The Brewer's," then she grimaced.

"What? What is it?"

"Jack."

I looked down at the table to see that in fact, Jack was sitting there.

He was wearing formal, yet casual, attire; his black, V-neck, long sleeved shirt hugging his figure nicely while his blue jeans were without rips like they usually were.

Drool worthy.

Grace walked to her seat, me following closely behind.

"Well, don't just stand there!" She said pulling me into the chair beside her, which was, coincidently, by Jack's.

"Hey," he said.

I blushed.

Like that wasn't awkward…

I tried to break the ice, and I being the chef I am, noticed the food on the table. Yummy…Italian Rice Casserole, my _favorite._

"Y'all think that's just about as good as peach plumb pie?"

"I more than think, I know." Jack said, though he wasn't looking at the food, but instead, me. What should I say?

"I made it myself!" Oh, well, that made everything about ten times clearer.

I grinned. "Cocky weirdo."

He shrugged, "just saying the truth."

"That you're a cocky weirdo."

"Oh," he said feigning hurt, "I thought you were talking about yourself."

"Why would I be doing that?"

"Jack, sweetie, could you please stop bickering?" a women around her forties asked. Her brown hair was fashioned in an intricate braid, emerald green eyes as hard as a rock.

Snooty…

"Sure mom," Jack winked at me, "as soon as she stops arguing."

I gaped at him, was he trying to get me in trouble?

His mom just nodded, as if her job was done. That made me sick.

Jack's dad, or what I assumed was the dad, kissed his wife on the cheek. He to was a brunette, but instead of the brown eyes I expected, possessed an enriched hazel.

"Jack, could you introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh yeah, mom, dad, this is Kim, Kim…"

"Crawford," I supplied.

"…Crawford. Kim, meet mom and dad."

"Forgetting someone?" A voice asked.

I turned around to see an attractive boy sitting across the table from me.

He rolled his eyes, "that Kim, is my brother Mike."

* * *

**Sorry, I know I said I was going to write longer chapters, but I really didn't know what to do for this one. Thank you again for all the reviews, I was practically jumping with excitement! If there is any confusion for this chapter, your welcome to pm me and I'll do my best to explain.**

**C.T.H.R**


	12. Chapter 11 (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not, thou, own Kickin It**

* * *

**Chapter 11 1/2 (part 2)**

**DINNER**

**_Jack_**

I introduced Kim to my full-of-himself older brother, not really caring what her reaction would be.

That is, until I caught her staring at him.

For some reason, this weird, intoxicating feeling came over me. Have you ever felt the need to beat up a thousand bulls? That's what I mean.

It wasn't fair; Mike always claimed the pretty ones.

This just made me angrier.

If I was in my right mind, I wouldn't have let myself wander out of my head, but I wasn't.

"How's your girlfriend holding up by the way? I haven't seen her in a long time…" I asked politely.

In the corner of my vision, I could see Kim frown.

He smiled. He actually _dared to _smile! "Dude, she's not my girlfriend, but now that you mention it. Lindsey's doing great, the pregnancy has been, as expected, hard, but we're managing all right!"

Grace looked at him with a disgusted expression, as if thinking, _you got the girl pregnant, the least you can do is call her your girlfriend. _

On the other hand, Kim was entranced yet again by his false demeanor. I groaned. My brother would probably hurt her. Just like he did to the other ones.

The only reason that he was still in contact with Lindsey was because mom and dad found out before he could ditch her for good.

I'm sorry if that's not what I call a good guy, but I'm not an idiot.

They were shooting flirty glances at each other, and I couldn't figure out why that miffed me.

I stood up abruptly, "Kim… would you mind talking to me in private for a minute?"

"Oh, uh sure," she broke her gaze.

I walked to the living room.

"What's up?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I…" I didn't know. My only goal had been to get her away from Mike. That was as far as I thought-out.

"What?" She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You shouldn't tangle with Mike." Oh come on…I know that was lame, but you should cut me some slack. What was I supposed to say; you look nice?

She glared at me, "why not?"

"He's a player, he'll only end up breaking your heart, just like he did to Lindsey," I muttered bitterly.

She took this into consideration, then smiled, "I think Jacky's jealous!" She sang.

"Why would I be jealous?" I said, looking at myself, all girls wanted me, noway would this one hold me down.

"Because I like-like Mike!" She exclaimed.

"What? Are we in Kindergarten?"

Her face flushed. Ha!

"Besides," I continued, "you'd be last in a million to get this!" I said smugly, pointing to my abs.

"Why would I want that?"

"Everyone does sweetheart, nothing to be embarrassed of," I said sympathetically.

She scrunched up her nose, "not my type."

"Stop lying to yourself, it makes everything easier."

Kim grinned, "Are you implying that you like me?"

Not answering her question, I went back to the table. It's not like I had a crush on her…

Well that didn't go as planned, or, not planned…

**_Kim_**

Poor Jack, I liked Mike so far, and just because he went all dad on me didn't automatically mean I would stay away. Mike was hot, _really _hot.

When I went back into the dining room, he winked at me. I blew him a kiss back.

It was sweet that he stayed with Lindsey even if they hadn't worked out. You couldn't find a guy like that nowadays.

At least, not a cute one.

Mike looked nothing like Jack. His hazel eyes matched his father's perfectly while he took his mother's facial structure. Instead of Jack's long brown hair, he had it cropped short. His build was muscular, but not as strong as Jack's.

Ok, why was I comparing them?

I scratched the back of my neck.

_I have bigger questions to answer, I should just forget about it._

* * *

**After Dinner**

Grace and I were painting our nails, gossiping.

I've never gossiped before.

Somehow it was exhilarating, talking about someone other then myself.

But it was wrong. Uhhhg, conflicting thoughts suck.

Jack and Mike were in the living room, watching TV. The weather forecast blathering on while the storm's unceasing rain proceeded outside. Until it stopped, we, as in the Brewer's and I, wouldn't be able to leave.

We were talking about how many guys Donna had made out with, when Grace went for a sudden change of topic.

"Kim, why did Jack want to talk to you?"

I thought about my answer carefully, "He just told me to stay away form Kyle," I paused, "think he's jealous?"

She shook her head, a surprised expression mounting her face, "I think he's trying to protect you."

"What?" That was definitely not what I was expecting.

"Kim, Mike is not the good guy in that family. I'd prefer you dating Jack than him."

I blushed, that was saying a lot, looking at how much Grace hated Jack.

"Just stay away from the Brewer's."

I nodded my head absentmindedly, while the rains pattering increased.

"How long do you think you'll be stuck here?" She asked.

"A few hours maybe," I said.

"Oh no!" Grace shrieked, covering her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I turned around only to see two shirtless guys.

Curse this wretched world!

* * *

**Sorry about the wait peeps, I haven't had a lot of time to write lately and I guess I got side tracked.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, I mean, 7 for one chapter, WOOOOOO that's a lot!**

**I might update again today, because of how happy I am! (:**

**C.T.H.R**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been really, really busy. Thank you for all the reviews. You people ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Kickin It.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**BOYS **

**_Kim_**

Why in bubble gum's name, were they shirtless?

"Get out," I demanded, it was freakishly impossible to tear my eyes away from Jack's abs.

Yes, I said Jack's. Happy now?

His tanned muscles were addicting. A liquid I shouldn't drink.

Mike, on the other hand, was leaner. Not so much power in the gut.

Jack smirked, "why? Like this more than you thought?"

I gulped, _no; I like that more than I already thought._

Mike was glaring at his little brother.

"Pay up bro," Jack chuckled, he reluctantly pulled out a fifty-dollar bill, handing it to him.

Oh, so I was a bet?

Under NO circumstances am I allowed to be a bet.

"Get out,' I repeated, gritting my teeth. I really needed to check into anger management; lately I'd been punching peeps (Jack) like nobodies business.

"Kim, I don't understand," Mike said shaking his head. "I thought we had something going on?" I understood what he was saying. Although we just met, like, and hour ago, we had been flirting back and fourth the whole flipping time. Part of the reason being I thought it would help me get over Brody; sweet, clumsy, adorable Brody.

I felt maybe a teensy weensy bit guilty, had I been leading Mike on?

But not guilty enough to forget Grace's warning.

_Stay away from them Kim; _I told myself, _stay strong. _

Grace chose this time to scream a Columbian War chant, quickly running around the room and shoving them out.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, bewildered.

She smiled sheepishly, "Jerry taught it to me…"

I laughed, the poor lovesick puppy.

"You're so into Jack!" Grace said sadly, "you need to get over him, before he hurts you."

Maybe we were both lovesick puppies.

Now, that was a major problem, I probably don't need to tell you this, but being attracted to two guys a week after a breakup is pretty sad. Not only does it show how NOT in love I was, but it also shows how unattached we were. Most girls, (most meaning Kara) would be scolding me right now.

But then again, Kara didn't have death threats lingering over her head with a peculiar assumption that her ex was somehow involved.

Brody and I were too different to begin with, no matter how much I loved him; I knew it wouldn't work out.

And it had taken me until now to realize that.

"I'm gonna get something to drink…" I said.

Without waiting for a response, I climbed around her and went downstairs.

When I reached the kitchen, Jack appeared to be drinking some milk. For some reason, this totally grossed me out.

That reason being he was drinking it from the container.

Ew.

Just…EW, and maybe a little hot.

Again with the ew reference.

He was wearing a shirt (thank god) and some pajama pants that had probably been borrowed from Grace's dad. All in all, he looked pretty sexy.

Wait- SEXY!

I was absolutely furious with myself, I mean, I've never called a guy that. The most ever said being hot or cute. And with um, the _events_ that had taken place, I knew I shouldn't be thinking such things. It distracted me, and let's face it. I couldn't _afford _any distractions right now.

I was about to turn around from the scene and skip the much-needed drink I had come down for, when he noticed me.

"Kim?" He asked, a surprised tone added to his voice.

I smirked, "Jack."

"What do you want?"

Oh no, I need something, an excuse of some sort…

"Relax Jackie, I just wanted a drink." Stick to the truth, good call Kim, good call...

He relaxed, "Sorry about that."

"It's cool," I walked over to the refrigerator and found myself another carton of milk. "Do you know where the cups are?"

He reached up and opened a cabinet that was directly behind him, taking out a glass.

"Thank you," I tried taking the cup from him, but he shriveled away.

"Nope, not until you tell me why you like Mike."

"I don't like Kyle," I said, frowning.

"Dude, its Mike not Kyle."

"Whatever, why don't you just sue me while your at it! Can I have the cup now?"

"You still haven't answered my question," he pointed out.

"You asked me why I liked him, you never assumed that I was taking your advice. Did you?"

He considered for a moment, "no, I guess not. But that doesn't mean you don't like him."

"Why is this so important to you?"

Jack shrugged, "Because I've seen what it does to the girl. You know, _after _they break up."

While he was so care free, I decided to grab the cup. Quickly pouring my milk into it and taking a sip.

"Yummy…"

He smiled, "you have something, right there," he said gesturing to his upper lip.

"It's called a milk mustache dummy!" I said, licking it off.

He put both milk cartons away and turned to face me, "Pshhhh, I knew that…"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Nada!"

Before he could say another yes, I told him to stop being a whiny baby. "I'm gonna go upstairs."

And so I did.

* * *

**I'll update soon as possible...**


	14. The Other Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait guys, I didn't mean to take this long. Thanks a million for your reviews, favorites, and followers. They all mean so much to me. Well, My friend's Grandpa died a few days ago, it's been rough for her and her mom, and seeing them in so much pain has hurt, a lot.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to them, and to anyone who's lost a loved one. My heart is with you peeps! **

**Read on and don't forget my authors um... note?**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin It, just not... yet. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**BORED**

**A few days later…**

**_Kim_**

It was Saturday, and yet when my daily death threat came I was completely bored.

Yep, you, herd me, B.O.R.E.D.

Bored.

The note went on with the usual heart felt pain and desire to um, well, _dispose _of me, but it didn't have the same _reaction _as the usual 'I'm-So-Flipping-Freaked-Out' one that had become custom.

I should be ashamed of myself.

I mean, who _isn't _scared when some lunatic has their mind set on killing you?

Apparently me.

The latest to my collection of notes was just lying on my bed, on the new blanket I had to buy.

It went a little something like this:

_The end is coming all to near_

_ You'll never see my foulest sneer_

_ Dedicated to your tortured sole_

_ Your heart that which I'm soon to hold_

_ Gaping at the doors of death_

_ I'll take and hold your last of breaths _

But lets focus on the bright side. I have a new friend, met a cute guy, scratch that-met two cute guys…

That I can't date, under any circumstances.

Well that just puts a bummer on things.

Now back to the matter at hand. What to do…

What about that place Jack was talking about, Falafel Phil's…

It was already noon, why not?

_Because you'd be alone, duh!_

What if I got Jack to go with me?

_That would be a date. _

Ok, um… Grace! That could workout, right?

_No, she's at the dojo right now._

Speaking of which, why hadn't I signed up for that yet, Rudy would be expecting an answer soon.

My stomach grumbled.

Screw it! I don't need a baby sitter!

So, like the idiot I am, I went to Falafel Phil's. By myself.

Did I know that Donna Tobin would be there?

Of course not! Another person with a strong urge to kill me is exactly what I wanted!

You know, that and a good reason to punch her.

To make matters worse, she was flirting with Jack. Of all people, she had to choose her ex-boyfriend.

But what really, REALLY, _really, _bothered me wasn't even her display of affection. It was that he was actually _giving _her the time of day. How about that, why did he breakup with her again. Oh yeah, he never told me.

Suddenly, coming here didn't seem like such a good idea.

Trying to escape the place before anyone saw me. I tiptoed in the direction of the door. Almost there, almost there…

"Hey Kim, you want to sit with us?" Jerry's low voice asked.

Oh crap.  
Turning around, I plastered one of the fakest smiles I had ever given, "sure, I don't see why not."

I walked to the table taking deliberately slow steps. Grace was there, indicating the open seat beside her.

Jack smiled at me kindly while Donna glared. "You want something to eat?" he asked.

"I'm okay." I said with my head down.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me?" Donna resumed. Continuing her chat with Jack.

He looked at me, "thanks for the offer. But… no thanks."

"We can go as friends," she said pleadingly.

"I don't think it's gonna work," Jack's words are gentle, but at the same time, knowing.

She nods her head then turns to glare at me. "He told me it was you, he told my you little witch, you better watch your back."

My eyes go wide in shock and I can't inhale properly.

I need help…I need to get out…

No sooner is it thought is it done.

I think I preferred boredom.

* * *

**I don't cuss guys, at least not in my writing. If you want to fill in harsh words where mine have been placed. Go ahead. I honestly like mine better... remind me so much of when I was innocent.**

**Ok, so I just posted a new story called _Queen of the Dorks_, it's totally awesome and I've already got two chapters posted. CHECK IT OUT! (:**

**Anyways, schools coming up soon and I might have to start updating less. ): But if I do start doing that, I promise I'll make my chapters longer, like 1,000 to 3,000 words. Yep, I'll do that for you. I'm that awesome. **

**I'd like to thank you peeps, your the only thing stopping me from deleting my work and quitting writing in general. Yeah, I know it sounds somewhat emotional. But your reviews give me that much inspiration. So yeah, thanks.**

**Bye!**

**C.T.H.R (CarrotTopsHateRed)**

**PS:Review!**

**PSS: Read my new story! :s) (I love that face!)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**SORRY**

**_Kim_**

Some people face their problems because they're fighters, because they're strong like that.

I'm not one of those people.

I heard voices behind me, calling my name, but I didn't dare turn around. Instead focusing on my pumping legs. The strong thrum of my heart. The dull ache of my feet. Anything was better than the mere thought of what my life had come to. This was the stuff that happened in movies, not to sixteen-year-old girls.

Could Donna be apart of this horrible scheme, could she be the one writing the notes?

It was definitely logical.

And who was _he _exactly? The one who told her I was the reason for their breakup?

Then I fell, tripping on god knows what. My knee skinned, blood starting to gush out like Niagara Falls.

But the pain didn't register. Nothing did, my vision blurry as I curled into a ball. Pressed roughly against the sidewalk.

Have you ever felt secluded, like you were the only one in a group of people that didn't really fit in?

Imagine that times five.

How could I hurt someone that much? What kind of cruel, joke of a human being could do that unintentionally?

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, it started to rain.

And I couldn't gather enough strength to pull myself up.

I can be so _lame _sometimes.

"Kim!" Who was that? What did they want?

"Kim!" The voice was getting closer…

"Kim! What happened to you?"

His hair was plastered to his face. Wild eyes twitching frantically, unbelieving of what they'd chosen to show him. The man was heaving in and out, as if coming back from a long run.

The man was Jack.

He ran over and pulled me into his lap. Holding my head to his chest, "are you all right? What happened back there?"

Then he saw my knee.

"Oh no, how did this happen?"

When I didn't answer, Jack scooped me into his arms, "lets go to the dojo. We have some medical supplies there."

I hated this. Hated feeling so _week_, hated the look of pity he cast me with.

I couldn't tell him though. I tried several times, but it was like my tongue had swelled. Scratch that, my tongue had swelled. I'd bitten it sometime in the last four minutes.

When we finally arrived he walked a little faster, throwing the door open, and then stetting me down on the training mats.

"Stay here," his voice was somewhat accusing, and on a normal day I'd have punched him for that. But obviously I wasn't in charge right now.

He slipped into the backroom and brought out some alcohol and an extra large Band-Aid.

"This is going to hurt," he warned before dousing my leg.

I let myself wince. You know, instead of screaming at him ferociously like I've occasionally dreamed of doing.

After it was cleaned and had been respectfully bandaged, he called the rest of the gang. Apparently, after I left, they formed a search party.

"I'm sorry…" I said. I couldn't meet his gaze, for fear of crying like a big ol' baby.

He ended the call and looked at me crossly. "You better be. What the hell were you thinking, running off like that?"

The tears were coming. Brimming at the edge of my vision. If there was anything I wanted to do; it was kick his sorry butt, maybe even dash out of the room. Not that it did me any good last time.

"Do you know how worried I was? How worried they all were? If Jerry hadn't stopped me, I'd be out there, same as you!"

I gulped and glared at him, "just shut your fucking mouth. I get it, I screwed the hell up, but you don't understand what's going on right now. Yes Jack, I know it doesn't give me an excuse, and I'm sorry for that. But please, just leave me the hell alone, please?"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"No Kim, I don't think you _understand, _I can't leave you alone. Not now at least."

"Can't or won't?"

The tension became thick, a soupy substance that clogged the air.

By now, he was shaking. His hands scrunched into fists. His mouth scrunched in a thin line. While his biceps scrunched into a bulging mass.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I whispered again, my words willowy in the otherwise silent room.

* * *

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It's been like, I don't know, WEEKS! This is exactly why I hate school. It sucks, I haven't been able to read any of my favorite fanfiction stories . But I promise I'll find a way to catch up. Somehow. **

**Anyways, since I've been such a bad, naughty, author lately. I'm gonna start giving you some good stories to read, every update. **

**So today's story is... You spin my World! By: BurkelyDuffiedLover!**

**Anyways, you guys are being cheap. Six reviews per chapter just ain't gonna cut it. Fifty-Something followers and I get THAT every time? Guys, I thought you loved me!**

**Let me know what you think! It was surprisingly easy to write the intense fight scene... probably hard to read though...**

**Love y'all!**

**CARROTTOPSHATERED (: **


	16. A REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**HELP WANTED**

Hey guys, this isn't an update.

Now before you get all wacka-doodle crazy on me, here's the problem;

I don't know how to start my next chapter.

Pretty sad, right?

I was trying to be all cool with my awesome cliffy, and now I'm stuck.

HOW LAME IS THAT. ^^

I have the plot all figured out and if I can't get to the good part(s) without the surpassing of this little….erm, mistake, then I'll never get there!

***So yeah, any ideas?

I also get inspiration by reading really good fanfics, maybe if you guys told my your favorite Kickin It, Maximum Ride, or Austin and Ally stories, I'd finally get out of this little episode….?

**JUST A RANDOM AUTHORS NOTE**

?

Um, guys, I'm not really good at this stuff but I'd like to let you know that I wasn't trying to force reviews out of you. I was just complaining. It was late at night and I actually should of been in bed. Oh well, what can you do?

Oh, speaking of which, I forgot to include in my last A/N note that the chapter was dedicated to you guys, for being ever so loyal in my wait! SORRY to you people, and SORRY just goes with the chapter. (:

I may or may not have mentioned this before but this is my first FANFIC! Thanks for making it special.

This story should be over soon guys, like, I don't know, in the next few chapters. Schools keeping me held up and I REALLY don't want to abandon it! I know I'm sounding kind of stupid. ENDING THIS STORY SOON! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU JUST STARTED? This really isn't my best work though peeps. And I feel bad that that statements true. I just want to give you the ending first. You know? Make sure I finish what I started. (:

Almost forgot, TODAYS STORY IS… (cue the drums)

Stick to the Status Quo By: Joker- why so serious

LOVE YOU!

_CarrotTopsHateRed_


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**THE RISE OF A GOOD CHAPTER**

**(Finally, right?) (:**

**_Kim_**

He sighed, "It's fine."

But it wasn't, you could tell that much by his concerned eyes. Those _beautiful,_ orbs helplessly looked at the floor, as if the answer were hidden under those old, moldy, mats.

"I wish I could tell you."

"Then tell me."

My resolve loosened. Whipping my gaze away, as if slapped.

"We've been over this."

"No Kim, we haven't."

I circled my arms around my legs, pulling them to my chest protectively.

"I _can't_ tell you."

He slowly walked to my side, a cautious hover to his steps. "I can help you, I know I can."

I shook my head stubbornly, blonde hair splaying over my shoulders. "No."

"Please."

"I said no."

"You can change your mind."

"Not on this one Jack."

"_I _can change your mind," he said suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

I laughed, "pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes, sniffling.

"You'd cave."

"Nope."

"Prove it."

I looked at him, aghast. "What do you mean?"

"Kiss me. Right here, on the lips."

"Another joke? Sorry, not in the mood."

He sat down, putting an arm around my shoulders. Squeezing me to his frame until there was only an inch of space left, a centimeter… a millimeter…. "Come on, you know you want to," he said, his lips brushing my ear.

"And get your coodies all over me. I think I'll pass."

"Oh Kimmy, you _love _my coodies."

I snorted. "Who told you that? Your ego?"

"Yours."

I looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"You want me. Everyone wants me. The difference? I want you."

Oh, he definitely owned those words.

Those cocky, arrogant, words.

I didn't have a comeback, well, nothing good anyways. Leaving me stoic as I looked at him in surprise. Our eye's locked while he gently pushed me to the ground, his hands taking my arms, keeping them to my sides. Leaning forward so _slowly._

_Why was he taking so long?_

I couldn't handle it anymore, my need blossoming, I surged forward to capture his lips.

And he jerked away, laughing as he fell by my side, his cackles echoing through the dojo.

What. The. Hell.

Angry and embarrassed, I stood up, racing to the exit.

Running? Now where have I seen this before….?

I flung the door open, the wind and rain greeting me with open arms.

I ran straight into them.

I couldn't see anything, the fury storm thrashing my movements and causing me to fall several times. Probably reopening my wound.

This time I was thinking, I had a purpose.

Kimberly Anne Crawford, was going to eliminate the problem.

I would find him, or, erm, her. Stab this person in the chest (with a fork), gouge out his eyes (with a spoon), and saw off a few _unnecessary _limbs, (with a _dull _knife). Yeah, I'd like that, always loved utensils.

The point being that Nice-Kim, who was down for amends, was gone. Leaving Kick-Arse-Kim in charge of the program.

I wasn't going to be hurt anymore.

* * *

**Boo!**

**Yeah, I know it's short but I think you get the point. (;**

**She's a zombie!**

**Na, but it would be cool if she was.**

**This chapter was about fueling her rage. Turning her back into the Kim that we know and respect! (I would say love but... that's Jack's line. Not mine.)**

**Well, I got out of the 'episode,' as you can see. Hope you loved the KICK scene. Though Jack was being a total jerk, you'll understand his motives later, I was just too lazy to write them.**

**Please ignore any grammar mistakes, I rushed getting this out to you so yeah.**

**I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS FOR the LAST CHAPTER! Thank YOU SO MUCH!**

**Tell me what you think! (:**

**Today's STORY, a finished classic that I've read at least three times…. **

**Story: Better Than Revenge By: shen721**

**(Shout Out to all you Leo Howard Fangirls...**

**I LOVE HIM TO! DON'T BE ASHAMED!)**

**PS. REVIEW FOR SUGGESTIONS, OR ADVICE! AND MAYBE even COMPLIMENTS! **

**Hold on to your seats, from this point forward, there may be blood, violence, and the deadly risk of peeing your pants. **

**It's gonna get scary.**

**(But not tOOOOOOO scary.) (:**


End file.
